


September 6, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Doubting Thomas,'' Supergirl said while she smirked by Amos.





	September 6, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''Doubting Thomas,'' Supergirl said while she smirked by Amos after she protected him from four Metropolis villains.

THE END


End file.
